


Her Hands

by AriannJS



Category: giyushino - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, giyushino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Her hands were soft, gentle. Giyuu could attest to this not because he has held them, but because they held him.
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here’s my very first Kimetsu No Yaiba (specifically GiyuShino) fic. I’m still not so familiar with their characterization the way I am with Naruto characters (specifically SasuSaku) so I hope this is okay somehow. I really loved Giyuu and Shinobu's characters so I hope I'll get to write more about them soon! Let me know your thoughts! :D
> 
> Warning: Manga spoiler.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own KNY.

_ Her hands were soft, gentle. _ Giyuu could attest to this not because he has held them, but because they held him. 

Shinobu’s hands carefully caressed his wounded cheek, arms, and then his torso, leaving traces of healing on them as he lay half-asleep inside a room at the Butterfly Estate. He barely remembered what transpired in his battle with one of the kizuki. The only thing that ran inside his mind after being badly injured was the need to see Shinobu so she could heal him with her hands.

And that’s what she did.

_ Her hands were powerful, magical. _ And it wasn’t some sugar-coated descriptions to his fellow Hashira for he has personally witnessed what else these hands could do.

Giyuu found himself standing in front of the Butterfly Estate one Saturday evening. Unsure if he would be welcomed by his teammate, he casually went inside like every single time he has visited whenever he had minor and major injuries. That’s when he found Shinobu in her office, with a vial in her gloved hands and lots of bottles with colorful liquids in front of her.

“Good evening, Tomioka-san. Is there anything I can help you with?”

The Water Hashira froze, astonished to be caught even without making his presence known. He cleared his throat before speaking, thinking quickly about what he should say in the same way he strategized in battles. “I...wanted to spar.” 

He then heard a gasp and saw some drops of liquid spilling on the table as Shinobu turned to him with widened eyes. 

“You...with me? Are you serious, Tomioka-san?”

He looked away. “I’m not a joker, Kocho.”

Shinobu tilted her head to one side before giggling all of a sudden, the sound melodic to Giyuu’s ears. “I know. That’s why no one likes you.”

Giyuu simply stared at her blankly, causing another cackle to escape Shinobu’s lips.

“Anyway, I would love to spar with you. But I have something to finish first if that’s okay with you. Do you mind, Tomioka-san?”

“No.” It was true. Yet his curiosity got the best of him despite not wanting to intrude. “What are you doing?” He approached the Insect Hashira as she returned to her work. And up close, he was able to see the labels of the concoctions in front of them. “You made all these?”

Shinobu smiled. “Yes!” And then she slightly turned towards him to show him how she was concocting a poison. “This...is what I put on my sword. It instantly kills, Tomioka-san. But I’m trying to upgrade it. Hmm...I wanted something that would kill a demon even with just the scent of this liquid.”

That’s when Giyuu knew, that even though Shinobu wasn’t a one of a kind swordsman like him, she was just as powerful, probably even more. And it was all because of what her hands could create.

_ Her hands were tiny, cute.  _ Giyuu wanted to brush off the thoughts but he couldn’t help it as he stared at her hand while she pointed to the sky.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it, Tomioka-san?”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true! Look at that.”

He glanced at her face and then back at her little hand. He didn’t really have any idea about the descriptions she was saying regarding the celestial object, but his mind suddenly played various scenarios wherein her hand was in his. His eyes widened before he looked away. He swallowed hard, trying to compose himself once again as his thoughts continued to flood him with glimpses of a future he knew he would never deserve.

And then he felt something warm on top of his hand. Hers.

“Tomioka-san. Is something wrong?”

Giyuu sighed, shutting his eyes while shaking his head. And then, he slowly formed a small smile that surprised the Insect Hashira.  _ Nothing’s wrong when you’re here, with your hand atop mine. _

His hands were trembling, uncontrollably moving. His feet continued running to his destination even after hearing the crow.

_ “Kaaaw! Deceased! Shinobu Kocho is dead!” _

Yet his hands shook. His eyes widened. And his heart cracked into finer pieces as if it hadn’t been broken the first time when his sister died.

He reminisced about those times that he trained with her in their estate, with her winning on the spars that he didn’t expect to lose. He recalled those times he had missions alongside her, with her teasing him on the road and laughing at him whenever he reacted. And he remembered those times she tended to him, with her healing every bit of his physical wounds, and eventually, even his emotional ones. He couldn’t believe that those were merely part of the past now as he glanced at his trembling hands. 

Nonetheless, he was thankful for the fact that he didn’t see her in her last moments because he was sure that he would be doing one thing – he would’ve held her hand.

_...her hands that were now cold, dull. _

**Author's Note:**

> September 2020 © AriannJS


End file.
